<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning to Love by BlazingCinnamon, GwenOfNeverland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025757">Learning to Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingCinnamon/pseuds/BlazingCinnamon'>BlazingCinnamon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenOfNeverland/pseuds/GwenOfNeverland'>GwenOfNeverland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Crush, Crushes, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Next Generation, Rejection, Unrequited Love, Whats that? A Beta Reader?, mentions of social anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingCinnamon/pseuds/BlazingCinnamon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenOfNeverland/pseuds/GwenOfNeverland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love. It doesn’t always end with a ‘happily ever after’... or does it?<br/>Their parents may have found their happy endings, but their story has ended. Now, they rise up to face the challenges thrust upon them, struggling to overcome threats both old and new, and facing the most difficult challenge of them all: love. Because Lilith, Neveah, Leo and Evan soon discover that its a lot more difficult than it seems- whether you desperately want love, or not.<br/>°•°•°•°•°•°<br/>An SGE Next-Gen Fanfic co-written by Madnsocal, otherwise known as Gwen (GwenOfNeverland), and BlazingCinnamon, (sometimes known as Fii or Phe), originally on TheSchoolForGoodAndEvil.com under the usernames Madnsocal and FiiOfTheWoodsBeyond respectively, now brought to AO3! The story itself is still a work in progress, and is updated as we finish chapters. All child characters are completely original, so please don't use them without permision, and please don't claim that they're stolen. Any resemblences to real-life people are purely co-incidental. Now, we're excited to present... Learning to Love!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Hort/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil), Original Characters/Original Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Fanfic is a collab between FiiOfTheWoodsBeyond ((BlazingCinnamon)) and Madnsocal ((GwenofNeverland))! It's a next gen story, based around four children of the sge cast. All characters are either from sge or original, and it's set some years after the events of OTK, so be warned for the possibility of spoilers. With that out of the way, we present to you...Chapter One! Hope you guys enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>
  <i> 24/01/21 (d/m/y) Edit: I, one of the wroters of LtL has finally taken it upon themselves to go back and properly edit this thing. Because I for one, think we've both improved as writers and have also spotted numerous things that I've written that I'm not happy with as well as quite a few gramatical errors. I'll be slowly editing this to make it be more readable. ~BlazingCinnamon </i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Leo</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sunset in Camelot. The sky was a canvas painted pink and orange; bright, shining and beautiful. The setting sun bathed the castle in a golden sheen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo leaned over his balcony, smiling peacefully while his parents fretted behind him. He could hear Tedros and Agatha argue over every little detail, trying to stay calm the best they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leo? What d'you think?" Agatha called to him, breaking him from his trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" He twisted around to his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father looked slightly taken aback by his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you worried at all? It's going to be your first time staying away from the castle. Even I was nervous about going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha. No, not really…" The lie slipped out easily, without a second thought. In truth, he could barely concentrate on anything, with his heart pounding in his chest and booming in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the son of the King and Queen of Camelot, named Leo for lions and chivalry, for the saviour of the woods, for his father- and that was no secret. His every move would be studied, eyes constantly his way, always being examined and watched. He wasn't pretentious for assuming he'd be the centre of attention, that's just the way it was, the way it would always be. In fact, he hated it, and wished it would be anything but that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally, he tried to force himself to keep a hold of his plan. Just be himself, pure and simple. If people had a problem with it, that was indeed their problem. And not his. Their opinion was not his problem, that's all he needed to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easier said than done…" He muttered, thinking aloud. That kind of confident mindset was more than a little hard to maintain when there was that constant seed of self-doubt clawing at the back of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, pay attention! Your mind is everywhere today," The queen snapped her fingers - though not demandingly - at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo sighed, and turned his attention to his turret bedroom. It was a mess, sure, but an organised mess. He knew exactly where everything was: it was his room after all, and his chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his bed lay an open half-packed suitcase. Inside, were an array of things, shoved together without much of a care. He knew that if he tried to organise it better, it could probably all fit with plenty of extra space. He wasn't bringing much after all; he didn't think he'd need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a uniform, of which he had a few sets of- that sorted out clothes -and the school provided most necessities (food, toilet paper, tooth-brushes and tooth-paste) so all he really needed was pajamas. He didn't have any hobbies, talents (he was yet to discover his 'special' one) or the like- unless sneaking out, picking locks, and having good reflexes counted, which apparently didn't- and eventually he could just use magic for anything else. It made things so much simpler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo caught his reflection on the shiny marble floor of the balcony. He ran his fingers through his hair, a mess of thick, sun-streaked golden curls. He brushed it to the side and out of his eye. They were kind of like his mother's, size-wise, but different in the fact that they were less buggish. They were big, and brown, the colour of burnt toffee. According to others, they had a certain mischievous glint, almost as if he were daring someone to stop him, and try telling him what to do. They stood out against his tanned, freckle-scattered skin. He was somewhat handsome- a wild sort of handsome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tore his eyes away; he already knew what he looked like, of course- why waste time looking at himself? He wasn't arrogant like his father, but didn't despise his own reflection like his mother. He honestly just didn't care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts wandered as his parents told him how amazing of a king he was going to be and how much they loved him, no matter what- the thing they did every time they worried that there was too much pressure on him… not that it really helped relieve any of the stress or anxiety. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it sunk into the horizon, he idled in the sun's glow for just a little longer. His thoughts wandered to his friends. He didn't consider many people his friend, as he wasn't the type to trust easily, but for now he was content with the few he had- mostly because all of their parents had shared their fairy tale and always met up when they could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd see them tomorrow at school, though pretty much all of them would be in evil. Leo wondered how they were getting on.</span>
</p><p>°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Lilith</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sherwood was a dense, verdant forest. The warm sky peeked out over the labyrinth of plants, enveloping the little cottage in a warm hue. But Lilith wasn't the type to enjoy wasting her time watching the supposed 'beauty' of scenery. She had better things to do. </p><p>Her moms and 'aunt' were spread out around the house, enchanted to be bigger inside than it looked on the outside. Hester was stacking a pile of spell books on her bed, Anadil checked the supply list from the school, her rats organising stationery, while Dot attempted to sort out a pile of letters they'd received as sheriffs, while stuffing her face with chocolate, leaving a track of sticky brown fingerprints over the papers.</p><p>"Mom, what else is on the list?" Lilith turned to Anadil.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Really? Already?"</p><p>Anadil grunted. "What d'you think? You'd know, because you were <em> obviously </em> the one who did <em> all </em> of the work packing."</p><p>Lilith knew she had a point. Her thoughts had been elsewhere. She knew she was getting into Evil, and dreamed of class captain. That was her goal: by the end of the year, she'd be class captain. But then, it'd be impossible if Mister Mysterious Evan was there. Not even his sister Neveah knew what was going on inside his head, and she doubted Sophie and Hort, his parents did either. Oh well. She and Neveah could still fight for second place- they <em>were</em> rivals. She couldn't wait to see her. Of course, Lilith couldn't wait to see all of her friends, but Neveah especially. She had missed their rivalry and couldn’t wait to beat her at, well, everything.</p><p>"C'mon, Lil. Stop daydreaming," Hester called to her from across the room.</p><p>"But Mom said we'd finished packing. What else is there, Mama?"</p><p>"Ani only said what you <em> need </em>. To be a good class captain, you should be better. So we need to sort through these extra spell books."</p><p>Dot looked up from the letters. "I don't see what's the big deal. It's just some title. Stop obsessing over it," She turned an empty envelope to chocolate, and passed it to Lilith, "Here, relax."</p><p>She took a bite, and walked over to Hester. It was obvious at a glance that they were related. Lilith had Hester's black hair, which she cut at chin length, and they shared the same eye-colour too. Their complexions were similar as well, in places, and Lilith had dyed her hair with streaks akin to her Mothers, but in purple as a contrast to red. The rest was from her other Mom, Anadil. She was often asked about her parentage having two Moms, asked how she could look like both, when only one could be her biological mother, but the truth was that she was made by magic. She wasn't sure on the details, but apparently some 'spancel' thing had to do with it. Either way, she also looked reminiscent of Anadil. The both had ghostly pale skin and hooded eyes, but her mother was an albino, so it made sense...kind of. Lilith didn't think being half Albino was possible, especially with her hair being naturally black, the polar opposite of white. They were the side effects of the magic; instead of genetics deciding randomly, she was made like a mixture of her parents, rather than a normal person just being influenced by their parents. She didn't really understand it.</p><p>Absentmindedly braiding strands of her hair, she flipped through the pages of an old spell book, one she'd already looked through multiple times. She already knew the basics of magic, of course, even without her finger glow. The theory was just as important, of course. She was jealous of Evan, who'd found a way to use magic without using a finger glow. She was practicing to do it too, but it wasn't going well. It just wasn't fair- yes, he was fifteen, but Lilith was fourteen, only a year younger, and anyway, age didn't matter.</p><p>She was curious about how he and Neveah were getting on. She could easily imagine Sophie, panicked, trying to stay calm. She'd probably be helping her daughter with her make-up right about now.</p><p>°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Neveah</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Neveah looked at her light green eyes in the mirror, while she put her mascara on. “No, you missed a spot!” Her mother whispered in her ear. </p><p>“Dad! Tell Mom to stop obsessing about my makeup!” Neveah yelled to her father, Hort.</p><p>Hort squeezed Sophie’s shoulder and whispered in her ear, “She’s going to be fine, you've taught her about makeup since she was only four years old, right?” Sophie leaned back on her husband's chest as she curled her daughter’s dirty blond hair, “I just want her to be perfect on her first day.” </p><p>Hort spun around to the doorway to this children's room and stared at his son. “How many times do I have to tell you that you have to push yourself, Evan. That was only 98 pushups! Do two more!” </p><p>Evan grunted in response. He did two more and collapsed on the floor, “Happy?”</p><p>Neveah examined herself in the mirror one last time, wanting to be perfect. She pulled her dirty blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear, tied in a complex half-up half-down braided style.</p><p>Her lip gloss gleamed in the light of the makeup mirror, blush dusted over her cheeks. She was pretty, even without the makeup, and she knew it. Naturally full lips, a delicate little nose, and beautiful pale green eyes. She'd put on quite a bit more makeup than she would for a normal day, wanting to make an impression. The only person she was ever losing to was Evan- and anyway, he didn't count. She was going to show the other Nevers their place, with her striking looks alone! At least she hoped she would.</p><p>She gazed at herself one last time, wondering if she was as pretty as she thought. What would Lilith think? Her heart dod a little backflip at the thought. She couldn’t wait to see her again. And Leo, of course. But she doubted he'd care about her makeup or looks. He was too busy trying hard to get himself some amazing to-good-to-be-real future queen of Camelot. One he hoped to meet at school. Regardless, she was confident in her looks.</p><p>“I think I’m ready.” Neveah sighed as she pulled away from her reflection.</p><p>“You look perfect.” Sophie said, “You look almost exactly like me when I was going to be kidnapped.” </p><p>“And me!” Hort piped up. Sophie rolled her eyes, “Ya, like Neveah is going to wear froggy PJs.” </p><p>Hort snapped his fingers as he left Sophie’s side and went to Neveah’s suitcase, “That reminds me, I added this to her clothes.” Neveah’s father held up froggy pjs just her size. “I made it for her.”   </p><p>Neveah gaped at her father. Was she actually supposed to wear that to school? “That would make her look like a fool at school!” Sophie gasped. </p><p>Hort looked down at the froggy pjs and frowned, “Well, I’ll just put in her suitcase just in case.” He sighed and folded his hand made froggy pjs. Neveah swore that she would never wear the froggy pjs. </p><p>“Try to get some sleep, you don’t want to have bags under your eyes when you go to school.” Sophie sighed. Neveah looked at her dress as it turned lush pink with thin straps, “Good Evelynn.” She soothed. When Neveah was born, what was left of Evelynn Sader's soul had split into two, a piece from Sophie’s dress forming a smaller replica of the dress for Neveah. The dress has been growing with Neveah ever since. Neveah could take the dress on and off whenever she wanted, but Neveah had become too attached with the dress and would almost never take her precious dress off.  </p><p>Neveah slipped into bed and looked at her parents. Evan was in his bed across the room, while her mother and father looked at the both of them. “Uhh.. Mom what are you doing?” Evan asked.</p><p>“It’s called crying, Evan.” Neveah responded.</p><p>“I’m going to miss both of you!” Sophie wailed as he came over to embrace her daughter. Neveah hugged her mother back, Sophie’s tears rolled down her face onto Neveah’s dress. Sophie left her daughter’s side and went to her son’s. When her mother embraced Evan, he looked more like a stiff puppet trying to hug, than anything.</p><p>After many awkward hugs and goodbyes Sophie and Hort left the room. Neveah sighed, she couldn’t wait to finally get to the school. She would be able to see Lilith and Leo again, it'd been 4 months since their last encounter. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.</p><p>°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Evan</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He stared at his ceiling. After today he would finally leave his parent's clutches. Lilith, Leo, and Neveah had been close ever since they were born, but Evan had never liked their fairy-tale games and the subjects they liked to talk about. He was always the outsider; he prefered it that way. There was no doubt that he would be class captain. He was born with the ability to spellcast, and would definitely be better than Lilith and Neveah. Lilith and Neveah still didn’t have magical abilities, and he'd watched them practise. He didn't understand how they could compete when both of them were failing so badly. As far as he knew, Leo didn't have any magic either. That didn't matter much though: Leo always found creative ways to get around problems his own ways. He remembered when he'd tried to teach them, after his sister and Lilith's endless pestering, but he was a worse teacher than his father. Mainly because teaching involved talking, and he didn't want to do that. Leo and Evan were opposites in every aspect. Leo was blond- Evan's hair was light brown. Leo was outgoing- Evan wasn't . Leo was short- Evan tall.  </p><p>Even though it was late, Evan still couldn’t fall asleep- he had struggled with sleeping ever since he was little. Tonight was worse, though, maybe because he knew the school master was coming to kidnap them. There was an odd feeling in his stomach, one he hadn't felt often. One he didn't like. Fear? No, no, it can't have been, Evan was fearless usually. But all the signs were there.</p><p>He shrugged it off and tried to sleep.</p><p>After endless hours of tossing and turning something tapped on his head. He jolted up and saw Neveah, jumping up and down excitedly. “It’s time to go! We’re going to the school!” </p><p>
  <strong> <em>-End of Chapter-</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On the original posts, the opening is always the same with chapter numbers changed and an occasional extra note, but I'm bored, so to spice it up, I was going to write something new, but I can't be bothered, so,</p><p>Enjoy! :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Neveah</em> </strong>
</p><p>Neveah and her brother trudged alongside the woman. “Who exactly are you?” Evan murmured stone coldly. </p><p>“None of your business, but I’ll tell you my name. I’m Eve.” Her dark endless eyes looked straight ahead. </p><p>Neveah gasped for breath, “Stop walking so fast!” She tripped, and her hand reached for Eve, but went straight through. Evan walked right past his little sister, ignoring the fact that she fell. Neveah’s stomach churned as she thought where she was headed. She’s been waiting for this day her whole life, but still her head was full of questions and worries. She tried to seem like she didn’t care, but her hand twitched with fright.  </p><p>“Here’s your flower ground passes.” Eve handed them. Neveah and Evan grabbed them before the tall lady could say anything. Neveah looked at the beautiful gold ticket, while Evan crumpled it up in his jacket. They stopped at a tree as Eve whispered, “Ready?” Before the siblings could say anything, Eve snapped her fingers as both of them passed out. </p><p>°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p>Neveah’s eyes fluttered open as she became aware of her surroundings. Her first thought was how terrible the lady, Eve, had treated the legendary Sophie and Hort’s children. Her second thought was much different than the first. She gasped at the sight of the tall dark building in front of her and at the black moat that she lay in. Neveah’s eyes scanned for her case that carried all of her things.</p><p>“Everyone out of the moat! Out of the moat, come on! You, you, you! Out!”       </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> Lilith </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lilith was one of the first to wake up. After feeling the heavy impact as she collided with the water, she wouldn't be surprised if they'd all just been tossed into the moat. She waded through the green-brown water, dodging <em> things </em> floating around in the water, things she couldn’t tell what they were. A repugnant smell filled the air, choking her, filling her lungs. She scanned the area, searching for her stuff, or someone she knew.</p><p>"Welcome to the School for Evil! Prepare for the worst time of your lives! Now out of the lake! I SAID OUT OF LAKE! OUT!"</p><p>Lilith pivoted round, to face a large two-headed dog-like creature. It had risen off its haunches to allow one head to holler out to everyone. Castor and Pollux.</p><p>From what she'd been told, Castor was Evil, and Pollux good, but what else had her mothers said…</p><p>"So, Castor and Pollux are the two headed dogs, Castor Evil, Pollux Good. Got it?" Hester had said.</p><p>"Yeah, but they're both equally annoying." Anadil had added.</p><p>"Castor likes shouting, I remember that," Dot had been talking through a mouthful of chocolate, "Don't really know about the other one, though,"</p><p>"'The other one' is an obnoxious mongrel." Hester clarified.</p><p>Her parents really were good at being Nevers. They didn't hold back, even against teachers.</p><p>Lilith collected her suitcase and pulled herself out of the water, a tingling sensation shooting through her body as she was magically dried off. She knew for a fact that this was something Sophie had put in place during her time as Evil's Dean. One of the few things she'd changed that had been kept.</p><p>"Hey! Lilith!" She turned to see a green skinned girl approaching her, oily black hair loose around her head.</p><p>"Samira, right? Your mom's Mona,"</p><p>"That's me. We're rooming together, according to this," She gestured to a sheet of paper, "Yo, Tamara! Get over here!" She waved over a brown haired girl with tan skin, "Found one of our roommates!" She looked back at Lilith after scanning the paper again. "Says our other roommate is...Neveah? As in, the child of Sophie and Hort? Really?! Me and Tamara, rooming with not only a child of two members of the Coven, but a child of someone whose name is in the title of the greatest fairytale ever! Oh, I'm not usually like this. Huh? Who's that Tamara's talking with?"</p><p>Tamara was talking with a girl with long, dirty brown hair, silky and shiny. She had a full face of makeup, and a black rose entwined in her hair. She'd already began customising her uniform, which after everything that had happened with the generation prior, had been reverted to a plain black dress, so students could change it somewhat to their tastes (apart from, of course, the School Crest). She'd removed about an inch from the bottom of the skirt, and had made a make-shift adjustment to the waistline. Lilith's heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful.</p><p>"Is that Neveah?" </p><p>"Yeah… That's Neveah." What was this feeling?!</p><p>
  <strong> <em>-End of Chapter-</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Been a lil' while since I read chapter two! Sorry that Gwen and I don't seem to have much consistency with this fics length and layout. Anyhow, Veah's part has a lot of creative liscense on arrivals, and the whole idea was devised by Gwen, who might be on AO3 soon! </p><p>Anyhow, feedback is welcomed, and stay on the lookout for new chapters! I'll post every Friday and Monday until we're caught up, when it'll be on our own time.</p><p>C'ya'll,</p><p>~BlazingCinnamon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter three gives us a small first glimpse at some supporting characters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Leo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to impress and shine!” Professor Espada yelled. “Head up, chest puffed out. You don’t want to go out there and make yourself look like a fool or you will NEVER I repeat NEVER find the woman of your dreams.” Professor Espada swiveled around to look at the other line of boys. “The girls have high expectations for all of you! Most of you have already trained to use a sword even before you attended The School For Good, but still you already had 1 full day of training! I expect the best of effort from all of you boys! Now do you remember how we start our little show for the girls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We come out and fight it out, then Finn and Leo come out!” The boys chanted. Leo’s eyes were bulging out of his sockets. He hated the expectations of him, Finn and Leo were both the soon to be kings. Leo would run Camelot and Finn would run Jaunt Jolie. Leo asked Professor Espada if he could be with the other normal boys, but Espada laughed and said, “Surely your father taught you how to use a sword! He was the best of the best! You’ll do fine out there!” Even Professor Espada expected him to do good as his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo bit his lip and thought, What if he wasn’t as good as his father? “Now the rest of you boys go out now!” 58 boys stampeded out of the blue circus tent. He could hear all of the girls giggle and scream. Leo looked out the tent, thinking which girl would be the ‘woman of his dreams’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May the best one win.” Finn said breaking Leo’s thoughts. Finn’s hand was outstretched towards Leo’s, they shook hands. Finn smirked as he looked down at Leo’s sweaty and sticky hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready boys.” Professor Espada said as he came in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready sir.” Both of the boys spoke. Finn grabbed his sword as Leo grabbed </span>
  <span>Excalibur. Leo's heart hammered against his chest as he ran alongside his soon to be mortal nemesis.</span>
</p><p>°•°•°•°•°</p><p>
  <b>Evan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alongside all of the Nevers he watched the Ever boys fight out with their pathetic little swords. After the clumsy 58 boys tried to kill each other with swords, 2 more boys came out. One was his cousin, soon to be king of Camelot, Leo, and the other handsome boy was Finn, soon to be king of Jaunt Jolie. The rest of the boys neild down on their knees and made a circle for Finn and Leo to fight it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t Sophie make us have an entrance?” A boy behind Evan whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush, this is going to be interesting.” A girl next to him whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The 58 boys chanted, “Fight! Fight! Fight! FIGHT!” Soon after, both schools encouraged both of the boys to compete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious at first who was the better swordsman- just from Finn's stance it was clear. They started simply, exchanging blows and parrying. This was simple enough, and Evan had seen Leo so many times to know, his reflexes were insanely fast. But he really sucked at swordplay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before Finn was bored of it, and went for a different manoeuvre, striking Leo down. Leo looked like he was in what seemed to be an impossible situation, trapped on the ground. Finn’s sword next to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he still managed to get up, in the moment where Finn had turned to show off to the others squealing girls. What exactly Leo did, it was hard to tell. He wasn't physically strong enough to push Finn off, but maybe it was the adrenaline rush of it all? Evan couldn’t be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next part was a blur, starting with Finn disarming Leo, still slightly confused at what had happened, but Leo didn't need his sword for what he did next. He was faster, and used that to his advantage, by getting Finn to try following him. He was trying to pull off something crazy. After that… well, no-body could really make sense of the mess that happened. Until this  scheme of his worked out. Leo put one foot on Finn’s chest as he stood over Finn, the discarded sword used to stop him from getting up. They both panted, sweating furiously. Nobody could have pulled that off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if there was one thing Evan knew about Leo, it was that he was great at pulling off crazy schemes.</span>
</p><p>°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p>
  <b>Naomi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>His golden curls glistened in the sun, as Leo helped Finn up. It was obvious who the winner was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother had told her, “When I caught Tristan’s flower, I just knew that he was my soul mate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ever boys all lined up in a perfect line, with Leo and Finn in the front. In the pockets of their blue uniforms they held a beautiful red rose flower. Naomi’s gaze wouldn’t leave Leo’s eyes. She twisted her curly dark black hair as she thought of them as soul mates. All of the Ever boys threw their flower to the most attractive girl they found. The girl next to Naomi, Gwen, had more than enough flowers to attract a whole hive of bees. Finn threw his flower towards Gwen, and at the same time, so did Leo. But Gwen was preoccupied, determined to catch Finn's. She ignored Leo’s throw completely. Naomi caught Leo’s rose instead of Gwen, convincing herself that Leo had aimed for her instead. He just missed, she told herself. But it didn't matter, not now that she'd caught it. None of the girls noticed that she'd practically stolen Gwen’s flower as they crowded around her and Naomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You caught his throw!” “Lucky!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the girls had been hoping for Leo or Finn's, and many had no flowers at all. Naomi wasn't exactly what you'd expect for someone who'd caught the future king's rose, more cute than beautiful. But then, Gwen wasn't either. Gwen didn't have a ton of makeup on, and from what Naomi could tell, was fierce and didn't put up with things she didn't agree with. Plus, she was smart, and beautiful. Other girls were more the type you'd expect- like Keira, for example, or maybe Summer. But Naomi didn't think about others for long. All she could think about was the boy who'd captured her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-End of Chapter-</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't have a lot of experience with fight scenes at the time this was written, and I still don't. But Gwen did a great job to set it up with Leo's part. The extra P.O.V. for Naomi was also fun! She's very different to our main four.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Lilith</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Lilith perched on the edge of her bed in her new dorm. The room was gloomy and dim lit, and everything was for the most part black or grey. Lessons started in a few hours, and she had woken before any of her roommates. Neveah slept across from her, by the little window, Samira on her left and Tamara on her right.</p><p>They'd spent the last night deep in conversation, discussing potions and spells, the most infamous Nevers and their fairytales, and most of all themselves.</p><p>Samira especially wanted to know all about Neveah and Lilith; she admired Sophie and the Coven, she had said that she had posters on all of them. Lilith found herself answering questions all about her mothers and her “aunt’ (Dot), and about what it was like living with them. It'd taken them a while to calm Samira, and get her to treat them like normal Nevers. Lilith had children asking and questioning her about her life as a daughter of the most well known Coven all her life. Most of the children didn’t care about her personally, they only cared about her parents and “aunt”, but she could tell that Samira and Tamara were different. They cared about Lilith and who she really was on the inside. </p><p>Her two new friends came from the Oz, and had been friends since childhood. Samira was a Never fangirl, kept all her fairytales in pristine condition, and could obsess over them for hours on end, (although she herself denied it) and Tamara wasn't the brightest.</p><p>Lilith also caught up with Neveah. It had been months since they'd seen each other as Lilith had been busy helping out with sheriff work with her family, and Neveah lived too far from Sherwood to come by. It wasn't like when they were little kids, when they'd see each other, and Evan and Leo all the time. Back then, they were all inseparable, apart from maybe Evan, but he still hung out with them, even if he didn't say much. It had been even longer since she'd seen Leo, only at the opening had she finally managed to get a glimpse of him. Neveah and Samira had made bets on who was going to win the duel, and Neveah won; she knew that Leo was going to find some crazy way to pull it off. Of course, Neveah tended to be right, or at least was good at finding ways to make it so she's right. </p><p>Neveah was always more open about some of her feelings than Lilith, who had always pushed hers away. Lilith couldn't wait to start up their rivalry again, and try to beat each other. It would be an exciting roller coaster for them, especially when they could use magic. She and Neveah could spend more time together. </p><p>“Maybe without Samaira and Tamara.” Lilith thought, she pushed the thought of her and Neveah being together, alone. In her dark and endless heart, she wanted Neveah alone to herself. It was selfish, she knew that.     </p><p>She looked back over at her friend, still sleeping, as the sunrise seeped through the little window, its glow lighting up her face. She was pretty when she slept. Very pretty. A weird feeling overcame her, making her feel...warm?</p><p>Lilith snapped herself out of it scolding herself for letting her feelings get the better of her. She glanced one last time as she watched her friend stir from her sleep. </p><p>“Neveah…” She let her feelings come to her one last time as Lilith thought to herself, “Ohh, Neveah, why do you have to be like this… why do I have to be like this....” </p><p>
  <em>°•°•°•°•°•°</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Neveah</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Neveah brushed her sandy blonde hair behind her ear as she sat at her desk trying to pay attention as Professor Kalen droned on about Curses and Death Traps. She looked over to her left at Tamara who was sleeping and she rolled her eyes, they were all going to have to help her study. Tamara hated class, everything about it, even on her first day. On her right was Lilith who was frantically taking notes. After their pillow fight, which Neveah had one, Lilith wouldn’t stop studying until she could get payback on Neveah. They were both competitive and loved competing with each other. For them, everything was a battle.</p><p>“Class, do not disappoint me for tomorrow's test.” Professor Kalen yelled, cunning eyes looking at Tamara. </p><p>Tamara jumped up out of her seat, her eyes frantically looking left and right, loudly announcing “Test? When? Tomorrow?” Her shoulders sagged, “I’m so doomed!” The class laughed at Tamara as her face flushed bright red and sat down. </p><p>“Settle down! Settle down! Lunch starts, now!” Kalen said as all of the students stampeded out of the door screaming, “Hallelujah!” </p><p>Neveah and Lilith waited for the stampede of students to go out the door as they walked out the door, “I’m totally going to destroy you on this next test.” Lilith mused. Brushing loose strands of hair.  </p><p>Neveah roller her eyes. “Beat you to the lunch room!” Neveah screamed as she sprinted to the corridor. Even with enormously high heels she could still run with them on.     </p><p>“No fair! You got a head start!” Lilith yelled behind her as she tried to catch up with her friend, while Neveah’s sandy blond hair was trailing behind her. Neveah couldn’t help herself from smiling. </p><p> </p><p>°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p>“I totally beat you!” Neveah wheezed. She put her hands on her thighs and gasped for breath. </p><p>“You got a head start! You didn’t say ‘ready set..’ whoa.” Lilith lifted her head off of Neveah’s back and looked around as she gasped. The lunch room was outdoors with lanterns floating in the sky. Every lantern had students' names engraved on the fine piece of paper. Evers and Nevers sat together talking and laughing, while the sky filled with pastel colors. The students were all sitting on small picnic style mats as the trees glowed with fairies resting in them.</p><p>“My goodness, mother hadn’t described the lunch room like this!” Neveah gasped. Lilith usually didn’t care about the supposed beauty of a scenery, but the lunch room was a different story. </p><p>“There's Leo!” Lilith whispered loudly, Neveah’s attention to the room was broken as she looked at the curly blond hair boy talking to another short boy with light gray eyes. Leo was not only the son of Queen Agatha and King Tedros and her cousin, but also one of her closest friends. Neveah smiled at his sight as both of the girls ran up to him.  </p><p>“Leo!” Neveah screamed. Leo turned to find Lilith and Neveah running up towards him; his smile shined bright as a star. Neveah and Lilith forced him into a hug, both of their arms around him. Neveah and Lilith’s hands met around the boy’s chest, Neveah gently touched Lilith’s hand as if it was an accident. </p><p>The girls let go of the hug as they found Leo laughing, “I thought you guys didn’t make it to the School For Evil, I couldn’t see you guys at the Welcoming!” </p><p>Lilith snorted loudly as she crossed her arms, “Like the children of Sophie of Woods of Beyond and Hort of Bloodbrook and Hester of Ravenswood and Anadil of Bloodbrook couldn’t make it to the School For Evil. I’m offended!” Neveah giggled at her comment. </p><p>Neveah and Lilith met Leo’s roommate, Gray, but after a while Gray left. The three of them sat down close to each other, under a tree as they laughed and caught up with each other. </p><p>While the trio caught up, across the lawn sat a girl with deep black curls watched them intently smiling at the sight of the son of King and Queen of Camelot as she held a rose flower. A rose flower she caught from the boy who stole her heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't really have much to say about this one, so I hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Leo</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes, her daring eyes, blue eyes. Leo couldn’t get her out of his mind. At the Welcoming he tried to throw his flower at her, but a girl with long curly black hair caught it instead. His jaws flexed, the boy Finn threw her a flower and she caught it. He shook his head, “Flowers don’t mean anything.” Even sitting there with his friends, he still couldn’t forget her eyes. Her name was Geneivieve or more fondly called Gwen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spaceships. Aliens are coming to take us away. He’s still not listening! Hey Leo! Your mind is somewhere else!” Lilith snapped her fingers in front of his face. He could tell that they were talking while his mind floated towards Gwen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. What were you talking about?” Leo mumbled, he looked towards the ground embarrassed that he was caught looking at the girl of his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were talking about how much ‘fun’ Evan is having with all of those people falling all over him.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what?!" He turned to see Evan awkwardly try to deal with Merlin knew how many people at his feet, desperately grasping for his love</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't he like, asexual or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How does he do that? I mean, get all of those people?" Leo gaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's just hotter than you, obviously. You don’t stand a chance against him," Lilith teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Leo exclaimed, "Of course I do! I'm way hotter!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure you are," Neveah joined the teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, anyways, who's this girl you keep dreaming about?" Lilith asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! N-no-one!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Riiiight," Neveah raised an eyebrow, "But, seriously. I wanna know who this girl is. If you're really into her, she could end up being future queen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo huffed. "Fine. It's Gwen, that girl over there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The pretty one with the brown hair and blue eyes?" Lilith asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's her… she's the prettiest girl here, right? And she's perfect…"  Leo mused as he looked at her dazzling smile. He sighed at the thought of his future queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neveah scoffed, "She's not as pretty as Li- Me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo could've sworn she was going to say someone else's name. “Strange,” He thought curiously, looking at Neveah’s flushed pink face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Course, Veah." Lilith said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo tuned out as the girls continued talking and challenging each other. He should go over and start a conversation with Gwen. That's what Finn was doing. From what it looked like, Finn was going to be his rival in not only challenges but also at love. He and Finn were so different- Finn was tall, with dark hair and chocolatey coloured eyes. He was cocky, and stronger and 'hotter' and muscled and academic and easy to get along with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo wasn't argumentative, but he could get heated at times, and he wasn't as popular, even if they'd only sat through one day of classes already. He felt a strange feeling and an overwhelming amount of questions. “Why didn't Gwen come over here? Why did she not catch my rose instead? Who was the girl staring at me now? Why was Evan crowded with people and not me? I’m the son of Queen and King Camelot! They should crowd me! ” Leo shook his head,  “Jealousy.” He had learned to deal with jealousy at a young age by repeating his feelings and accepting it and moving on, but sometimes he could never deal with his feelings completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s worth a shot.” He muttered to himself. He strolled over to Gwen and could feel the piecing gaps from Neveah and Lilith gave him. Leo could hear his cousin and Lilith giggle with excitement as he turned back to his friends and winked. When he turned to the front and almost ran into another girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, hello! I’m Naomi.” The girl with black hair spoke as she extended her hand. Leo looked with an open mouth, “She was the one who caught my flower.” Leo thought as she twirled her curled hair. He slowly took her hand and shook hers. He could feel her fast pulse from her sweaty hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your, your Kiko’s child. Is that correct? I think we met a couple of times during our families reunion.” He stuttered as he looked past Naomi’s shoulder. Gwen was giggling with Finn, he was losing time.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup! I’m surprised you remembered me, that was a couple of years ago. What group are you in for Surviving Fairy Tales? Maybe we’re in the same group!” Naomi’s face flushed with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo smiled politely, trying to get away and said, “Group 1. I ne-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too! I can’t believe we’re in the same group. I can’t remember if your mom and my mom were in the same group? Do you remember? My memory is sometimes wonky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t remember.” Leo looked over her shoulder and saw Gwen laughing as Finn put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Leo clenched his fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” Naomi turned around to see Gwen and Finn giggling together. “Gwen and Finn? Gwen?” Naomi asked as she bit her lip. Leo didn’t want to expose his love life with another girl who obviously liked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, I was- was just looking at Evan and the bunch of people surrounding him. He’s my cousin, so I wanted to just look out for him.” The lie slipped out of his mouth easily. He crossed his toes, he wasn’t supposed to lie. Evil lies, not Good. But it happened so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh!” Naomi sighed in relief. “Well, I wanted to ask you a favor because, well your other cousin and Lilith don’t seem to like me very much, but I wanted to get to know them better. Soooo can you introduce me to them?” Leo could tell that she was lying too. The last time Naomi, Lilith, and Neveah saw each other they had a perfect time, but they weren’t close like Lilith, Nevah, and Leo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo scratched his head, he wanted to talk to Gwen not Naomi. He plastered on a fake smile, “Sure! I understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked back towards his friends as he sighed inwardly, trying hard not to show his disappointment. He failed to get Gwen’s attention, but instead got a girl who wanted his attention and he gave it to her. Leo could see Neveah and Lilith’s confused expressions when he walked back with Naomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time.” Leo thought determinedly, “Next time.”    </span>
</p><p>°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Evan</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Evan smiled slightly from where he stood leaning against a tree as he watched his 'friends'. In truth, the three were more like family. There, not because he had had a choice, but appreciated all the same. Of course, Neveah was actually his younger sister. He was thankful for them more than they knew, and had to battle with his overprotective instincts. He wasn't very good at expressing his feelings, which often led to some awkward situations, but he had them all them same, despite the running joke Leo'd started a while back about him being completely soulless. It was the complete opposite. When they were younger, he once almost beat up a kid who was making fun of Neveah because she didn’t look like the other Nevers- even as a preschooler, she wore makeup and had mysteriously long hair for a girl who'd only had less than three years to grow it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had the same instinct for Lilith, too. Probably because to him it was as clear as day that she'd become part of their family eventually. He saw the way Neveah looked at her, the way Lilith always had to stop herself when she was close to his sister to sort out her confused feelings. But both of them didn't know that the other was the same, but they'd figure it out eventually… or he'd have to straight up tell them. Because he sure as ever wasn't going to watch them hurt because of a stupid misunderstanding or whatever. Or maybe he should let them figure things out for themselves. It'd be frustrating to watch, he'd probably lose about all of his sanity, but it'd be good for them to learn on their own. He'd step in only if it got out of hand somehow… unlikely, but he couldn't help feeling off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since they'd arrived at the school, he'd noticed something weird, magically. He had just figured it was the increase of magic on the school grounds, but his instincts said otherwise. So he'd watched the teachers movements, and their body language, and it also was off. Most teachers were fine, but the more magically involved they were, or the longer they'd taught and hence the more experience that they had, the more twitchy and nervous that they seemed. Especially the teachers that had also taught their parents, andived through the infamous 'never ending fairytale' as it had been called.  It was as if they in particular felt a familiar, dangerous presence, and he, with his magical talents, felt it too. But he hadn't come across anything like it, never in his life. So why was it so familiar? Unless it had been close to a family member, in which case… no. No, no way, nope, not possible, nuh-uh, not a chance. He had blocked out the thought as soon as it had arrived, but it still lingered in the back of his mind. He just refused to openly acknowledge it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention to everyone else, only to catch Leo watching a girl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Leo”, Evan thought, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo had always been a bit… a bit of a charmer. Or at least, that was what he himself thought. Evan, and almost everyone else around him, begged to differ. It was even more obvious that he wasn't, considering the attention Leo attracted. Girls, and a smaller handful of boys were often following Evan like some kind of fan club, because apparently mysterious and quiet was the sort of thing they found hot. And Evan didn’t even want that type of thing. Yeah, he was a fifteen year old, but he'd never wanted love, never even had a crush or thought about others in that way, and anyway, even if he did? He was hopeless when it came to social interaction, and he couldn't even work up the nerve to tell these fans of his to fri.ck off. Yeah, this was the guy who could do relatively complex magic, overpower any of the others here and probably most of the teachers (if they were alone) and he couldn't even tell some other kids to leave him alone. He'd even went to Leo of all people in the world, for advice. He'd been told for twenty minutes straight about how lucky he was, then laughed at for his lack of social competence, and then told to tell them that he already had a girlfriend, or to accept one of their confessions just to get the other ones to s.crew off.  Fitting advice from someone who was currently eyeing up someone who was, at least to Evan, very, very clearly in love with someone else, who also happened to love her back, and was set up for a stable, good relationship for the rest of their life. Leo was probably just going to ruin it, in a very Leo fashion. Evan sighed as he watched the glow of the fairies above him glow with delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>-End of Chapter-</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lunch, where Evers can finally interact with Nevers- hence, a meeting between our protaganists. And, of course, Evan's foreshadowing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aahh, drama.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Neveah</em>
  </b>
</p><p>5 days of tireless hours of studying had led Neveah here today. Neveah paced around in circles, her breath rapid as she tried to calm herself down. Lilith would be here in any minute. Neveah sat down, she fiddled with her midnight dress, covered with a spray of delicate butterflies, eyes fixated on the babbling brook. “Is it going to be okay Evelynn?” It responded by relaxing the dress. She eagerly pulled at the light green grass as the moon reflected on her blush-tinted smooth skin.</p><p>
  <span>“Neveah?” A voice asked behind her. Neveah’s heart jolted her voice. She turned around and smiled, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come sit down.” They both sat down, not glancing at each other. The only sound coming from the brook and the animals shuffling in their sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith?” Neveah said nervously, turning to her friend as she broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea? What is it?” Lilith tilted her head slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neveah’s heart hammered against her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could bail. Play it off as just a conversation or something</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mind raced from thought to thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, stick to the plan</span>
  </em>
  <span> She told herself, mind racing around. Her palm was sweaty and her breathing rapid and uneven. She felt herself blushing as she opened her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, she began, "I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Veah?" Either Lilith didn't hear, or she had cut her off. "Are you OK? You're acting weird, and you're a little red. Are you sick or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neveah blushed brighter with embarrassment. "Oh, n-no, I just… Um.." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop stuttering, Neveah, you idiot!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're making an fool of yourself, there's know way this'll go down well!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lilith, I…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neveah?" This time, Lilith’s tone was softer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lilith, I like you… I like you a lot…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-Neveah..! Are you saying…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You make me feel special… and like I'm a person, and not perfect, and don't treat like I'm better than you, or that I'm just some lucky brat. You’ve my best friend, but I want- I guess I want more than that. What I'm trying to say is…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neveah wasn't sure where she plucked up the courage to do it. She acted on impulse, on the rash idea that this was some story that ended with a 'happily ever after'. She leaned over to where Lilith was sitting on the grass next to her, and kissed her. Kissed her on the lips. Their lips pressed together. Neveah could feel her heart hammer against her chest. They kissed, so caught up in each other that they could let everything else float away. They were like that only for a few dream-like seconds, alone in the meadow, under the pale moonlight, nothing to interrupt their little moment of absolute bliss. They were in their own little bubble of perfection, their own little world. And Neveah was treasuring every second. That was, until Lilith pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes wide and struggling to put together her feelings, Lilith tried to chain together her thoughts, which Neveah could barely understand. What she picked up was that the feelings were one-sided, and all she could think was that she'd severely misjudged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neveah...I...I… I'm sorry, I can't- I just can't, I… Um, Veah, I'm sorry, I…" And suddenly, it was like they were in a story again- only, Neveah realised, as she watched Lilith running away, that she'd made the most pathetic confession, followed by what could only be one of the most cliché rejections. She must have made an oversight, and just made a fool of herself. But not only that, her heart was snapped in two. She had thought Lilith was her true love. But now? After that? She felt the tears falling, and she couldn’t stop them. No sound left her mouth as she sat there in anguish, the most pain she'd ever felt. She put her head in her palms of her hands as hot tears ran down her face. Neveah lifted her head up and blankly stared at the running water, a sudden, short moment of feeling nothing. Then her inner Never showed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd just made her mother's own mistake, right? Right? One of the greatest mistakes ever made- it'd let Sophie embrace her real, true, evil self, through revenge. Yes, it hurt, but she channeled that pain into anger. Yes, she still wanted Lilith (no one can move on that quickly) but she was also angry. She was going to follow in Sophie’s footsteps, skipping out on the sadness, and going straight to the next part- getting back on Lilith for the pain she'd caused. But first, she'd wait- wait for the right time and the right way to strike.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>°•°•°•°•°•°</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Lilith</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that night, that was supposed to be the “Happily Ever After” was now turned upside down. Neveah and Lilith didn’t talk or speak a word to each other. They didn’t even look at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith?” Tamara whispered to Lilith. Her roommate’s eyes were wide and anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith broke out of her trance, “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that you and Neveah fell out or something 'cos I think you and here aren't talking, like when-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You <em>think</em> ?” Lilith murmured under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamara shot her a look as Lilith looked away, “Anyways, I wanted to see if you guys were okay and if you wanted to tell me anything. And I also wanted to tell you that we have class with Uma in 5 minutes and you're still in your PJ’s looking at a wall.” In an attempt to move away from stereotypes, some lessons were now taught to both Evers and Nevers, with the supervision of another teacher from tge correct school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith jolted up out of her bed, “Why didn’t you just get to the point?” She scrambled to get her Never uniform. Tamara grumbled and murmured something under her breath that Lilith couldn’t hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes Tamara and Lilith strolled out of their dorm. Lilith looked straight ahead, mind wandering away to night at the brook with Neveah. She pushed her feelings away and in the process pushed her closest friend away. After being confessed to, it was clear in her mind that Lilith shared those feelings, even clearer after the kiss, but she had shoved her feelings away, like she did so often with her feelings. Locked them away, locked herself away. Her reasoning before hand? Why let feelings get in the way of productivity? It was quite ironic, actually. She'd done it, and now her feelings were getting in the way. She had done it to the one person that she'd always opened up to. And it was by far the most pain she'd ever experienced in her life- worse than getting hit by a spell when Evan was practicing, worse than shattering all the bones in her right foot when she fell of the lower roof of the castle in Camelot when Leo had convinced Nevah and her that climbing up there was safe, worse than dislocating her shoulder when they tried to ice skate on a river that had frozen over and losing her balance after a playful shove from Neveah. No, this hurt more than anything that she'd ever experienced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Tamara bit her lip interrupting the silence between the two girls. “Who do you think is going to teach with Princess Uma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith tried to push her thoughts away and responded blankley, “Kalen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you think that? I think it’s going to be Manley because he wants to make sure us Nevers don’t want to turn into a princess like Uma.” Tamara smiled nervously and Lilith smiled back, she knew that Tamara was trying to get Lilith’s mind off of Neveah and was trying her best to make her feel better. Though she wasn’t the brightest, Tamara was a great friend and kind to everyone around her. She was an Never, but she cared deeply about people’s feelings- which wasn't a problem so to speak. If she cared about her allies, and they cared back, they'd destroy the upper edge that Evers had had in fairytales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith sighed. Inside, though, she wanted to do more than cry. She was crushed under the weight of the steady flow of schoolwork that was building up over the heavy blockade of what had happened last night. Sure, it had been less than a week since Neveah had… had done it, but they were far in enough into the year to have enough assignments that Lilith had already missed a lot of free times she'd been planning on using for studying. After what happened, it hadn't been a good time; her brain was hazy and her heart snapped into millions of tiny pieces, and then from there she had struggled to get herself up as early and found herself wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible- it wasn't exactly easy for either of them. Instead, she'd began hanging out with the other Nevers more frequently, and befriended a few.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're here," Tamara whispered slightly- the class was already beginning. The two wandered over to their little Never friend group, Tamara headed straight for Samira, having had enough of the awkwardness of Neveah and Lilith. Lilith was waved over be Constance, the class clown, who always played the evilest of pranks, especially on the Evers, and had could always make you laugh with her dry humour and sarcasm, Keres and Kendric, two brothers who were 4th and 5th best students in Evil respectively (after Evan, Lilith and Neveah), and Nyx, Constance's partner in crime, and often behind the diversions for Constance's pranks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith you see Verity over there? The one that puts waaaay too much perfume?” Constance's expression was sly, and Nyx coughed innocently, Lilith suspected to hide a giggle “Well, Nyx and I may have put something in her perfume that she can’t smell….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith gasped and joined in as the girls exploded into giggles with the girls, “You didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh yes we did, we put the smell of rotting eggs and the smell of Keres socks in her bottle of perfume.” Lilith desperately wanted a way out of her thoughts, but even Constance's pranks on the poor Verity couldn’t keep her eyes floating to Neveah. Neveah was crowded with Ever and Never boys and girls praising and flirting with Neveah and Evan who’s eyes didn’t meet the people around him, but instead flickered around as he examined the surroundings. Lilith's first impulse was to punch the Ever and Never boys and girls out of the way and scream at them that Neveah was hers. Lilith blushed with embarrassment. She had let her feelings take over. She shook her head and scolded herself for looking at Neveah and told her not to that ever again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Class! Attention, please.” A soothing voice asked. Lilith turned to see Princess Uma next to Professor Kalen, the curses and death traps professor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't bother me. Unless you want to take a nice little vacation to the doom room, in which case I'd be glad to give you a private, very interactive tour of the place. It certainly has some precious weaponry ” Professor Kalen’s gruff voice interrupted. He scowled as he slumped back into the corner, the threat hanging in the air, now thick with enough tension you could cut threw it with a knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma roller her eyes, before turning to the class with a bright smile “Anyways! Class today we will do Wish Fish! I’m sure you all know about Wish Fish from The Tale Of Sophie and Agatha.” Her eyes drifted to Evan, Neveah, and Lilith. The class nodded vigorously as a response to the story book that they grew up loving. It also happened to be the only fairytale that detailed time at the school. Uma droned on about how she was a princess ,and how animals saved her in her story book, how animals saved The Coven, Agatha, Tedros, Sophie, and Hort, and explained about Wish Fish, to which Lilith tuned out for the most part, mind still drawn to Neveah as if she were some kind of thought-magnet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now! For the Wish Fish!” Uma said sweetly, her face lighting up, hands clasped sweetly together. The stampede of Evers and Nevers, girls and boys lined up in front of the pond. “Oookay!" She sang, "Verity you’re first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Verity gingerly uncurled her index finger into the pond. The people behind her stayed as far back as possible, (the awful stench still lingered in the air) but still close enough to see her wish. The Wish Fish shook vigorously and bright colors shimmered on the scales of the tiny fish. Slowly, the colors of the fish slowed and the picture resembled tan skinned, blond haired Braydon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Verity blushed as she sighed, “Braydon.” The class looked at Verity and then at Braydon, who’s eyes met the floors and blushed bright red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love at first sight,” Uma sighed. “Okay Gwen!” Gwen strolled up to the pond and closed her eyes, she opened them and sighed, “Finn.” Lilith and Neveah’s eyes met big and wide as they thought of Leo and Gwen. He didn't have the same class, and neither did Finn, but they were roommates. Leo always seemed to find his way into hopeless seeming situations. But the girl's gazes lasted only for a split second. Then they both spun away as they realised what they'd just done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Princess Uma’s soft eyes looked at Gwen’s and nodded as if to tell her, "Go get him!" Not a good sign for Leo. Not a good sign at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next, Constance!” Constance spat next to Uma’s glass slippers and shoved her finger in the pond as if to say, “let's get this over with” Professor Kalen nodded and gave Constance something that looked like approval. Constance’s wish was to have all of the Evers die in a whole, not unusual for Constance. The Evers gave her weary looks and stayed back from Constance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oookay! Nyx!” The fish showed Constance and Nyx stabbing the Evers. The Evers looked at Constance, then at Nyx, slowly backing away from the girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma din't give much of a reaction save for a slightly raised eyebrow (it was a common Never wish) before calling out, “Naomi!” Naomi’s black curly hair trailed behind her and she sat down crossed legged as she placed her finger gently in the pond. Naomi sighed, “Leo.” Lilith and Neveah simultaneously rolled their eyes. Uma whispered something into Naomi’s ear as Naomi’s smile brightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gray!” Gray sat down and the fish made a picture of red haired Keira, and his parents who had passed away when he was young. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neveah!” Lilith looked at the pond and waited to see what Neveah’s wish was, anticipation building. The colors clouded over for a while in confusion, before clearing. The picture, the night where Neveah and Lilith met at the brook. It showed Neveah and Lilith in the middle of a kiss, all of the Nevers gaped at Neveah and then at Lilith. They seemed to tell that from the authenticity and clarity that it wasn't something she'd conjured up in her mind. Neveah’s eyes frantically widened as she watched the pond and tried to splash the picture away. Only, it was too late. They'd all already seen it. Lilith's look was blank and expressionless as her glazed-over ebony eyes followed Neveah who started to cry into her hands as she ran out of the room, Evan followed after his sister and gave Lilith a nervous glance, but not a accusastionary one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith didn’t follow her friend, but instead collapsed onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>-End of Chapter-</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look, I had to pick apart a ridiculous amount of fictional love confessions to do my bits in Neveah's part. She herself probably did something similar in those five days- hence me allowing myself to self-indulge and make it cliché as heck. But I found this chapter really fun to write! And sorry about the delay, I'll admit to forgetting because yesterday was kinda a mess for me. </p><p>~BlazingCinnamon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooh, more drama~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo?” Leo’s head whipped round to see his roommate Gray, whose namesake dark grey eyes wouldn't meet his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's up, Gray?” Leo eyed the folded pink sticky-note held in his shaking hand. Leo swallowed, seeing his friend's grim expression. Gray was usually optimistic and energetic, but not today, not now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She saw your note. And... she wanted me to give you this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only mean one person. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Leo put his head in his hands and groaned, there was no way the response was good. Not with Gray's reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His roommate slowly unfolded and held out the piece of paper, covered in lines of neat handwriting, unmistakably Gwen's. But Leo put his hand out, shook his head slowly, and mumbled, “I-I can’t read it, Gray. Read for me… Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gray paused for a moment and then cleared his throat. He started, and it was obvious he'd read it before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" &lt;i&gt; Dear Leo &lt;/i&gt;," he began," &lt;i&gt; I have received your note. First, I'd like to start by saying that you're a nice guy, really, and I mean that. Honestly. But &lt;/i&gt; -" There it was. The but. Leo groaned, cutting Gray off. He was shot a weary look, one of concern and apprehension. “Look, mate, if you want me to stop, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No continue,” His tone was firm, and it came out a lot more confident than he felt. Leo hoped that his roommate was just acting, only to surprise him with great news. Deep down, he knew how bad of a liar Gray waps, but his heart pounded with anticipation and flickered with a single flame of hope.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy sighed, “Okay, let's see... <em>while I respect you, and appreciate the offer, I cannot return your feelings</em>" Of course. Why else would she use such a formal, detached tone of writing? "<em>Currently, I have begun dating one of your roommates, Finn, and hence I cannot date anyone else. As well as this, I do have standards, and would be more open to changing my opinion if you were to have grades of a respectful level. -Gwen</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo buried his head in his pillow, trying to steady his unsteady, shallow breaths, and hide his distress. He loved Gwen, he loved Gwen a lot, right? She could be his princess, his future queen. For what is King without a queen? Nothing, that's what. His father had any girl that he desired. His father, Tedros, even wished that he could get rid of them. But Leo? Leo didn't have what Tedros had, he didn’t have the high grades, the neat, strong 'prince charming' look, or the reputation. He was almost bottom if the whole, including both schools, was skinny and muscle-less, messy and unorganised, and had a reputation that was far from respectful (apparently being able to pick locks alone was enough to trash his whole image, because it was unethical of something, let alone everything else Leo did). Sure, Leo did have a couple of girls, but every prince in the School Of Good had someone falling over them. But not like Finn, the best Ever Boy, or Evan, the best Never Boy- the first of which was the classic noble, the latter whose charm stemmed from the enigma. He wished he could be like them, charming and enthralling. But despite his best efforts,  he wasn't. Leo’s first love, gone. Gwen who didn’t want him, Gwen who had chosen Finn over Leo. He closed his eyes, but all he could think about was Gwen’s blue eyes and her soft smile and her strong presence and her melodic voice . He didn’t want to think about her. He just wanted her to go away. And yet he still wished she was his, not Finn’s, all his. He yearned for her comforting touch, and her perfect pink-tinged lips on his. And he broke down, not because he was sappy, but because there was so much he couldn't control, no way to get what he craved most. He lifted his head and felt a single, salty tear roll down his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gray put his hand on Leo’s back and whispered, “Do you want me to leave Leo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo tried to pull himself together, but all he could manage to get out was a series of strangled incoherent noises. So he settled for shaking his head no, before collapsing back onto his bed in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>°•°•°•°•°•°</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a few hours after that he found himself trailing behind the Dean. Leo tried to count the marble tiles, to distract himself, but kept losing track because his mind wandered to the beautiful girl that dumped him for his own roommate. The beautiful girl who didn’t want him despite being the future King Of Camelot. The beautiful girl that said that he wasn’t enough for her. The beautiful girl who broke Leo’s fragile heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down, Leo.” Leo slumped into his Dean’s glass chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Dean Millicent.” Leo murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, don’t call me that, Leo. Millicent is fine. You have known me for all your life, the least you can do is call me my first name. Do you know why you are here?” Beatrix’s daughter asked softly, her eyes searching Leo’s face. Leo shook his head, not looking at Millicent. “Your performance class has been dropping rapidly. Your grades are almost record-setting low. You didn't show up for class all day today. And it has to stop.” Her gaze searched him for some kind of reasoning for his behaviour, before she continued with a sigh, "Leo, you are a bright, bright boy. You could go so far if you just tried! You are the heir apparent to the throne of Camelot, for Merlin's sake! Do you want to end up failing?" Leo thought for a moment and shook his head. Millicent nodded, “I thought so. Like we explained in the Welcoming, if you have the worst grades have detention over night in the school master's tower, with supervision from whomever is watching it that night. I can make you a henchman, but you have to try better Leo! I know you can do better than this. When I saw you fighting that boy Finn, I knew you could be better than all of the boys and girls. I saw untapped potential”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo shivered as a rock formed in his throat. No he couldn’t be better than Finn. Finn took Gwen. It was too much pressure; and on top of everything already going wrong that day, it was too much. Millicent noticed and stopped talking. Leo shook trying hard not to let a tear slip out, but he couldn’t help it, tears poured out of his eyes. He tried to be silent, as a river of tears ran down his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh Leo, my boy. Come over here.” Millicent stood up, strolled over to Leo, and opened her arms. Leo stood up and embraced Millicent. Hugging her tight. Leo knew his tears would stain Millicent’s dress, but all Leo could think about was how he would never be enough. Enough for the Woods or for a princess. Never be enough.         </span>
</p><p>°•°•°•°•°</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Evan</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He bit his lip as he knocked on the door, his eyes wandering aimlessly around the hallway. </p><p>
  <span>“Go away.” A familiar voice croaked in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neveah, lemme come in.” Evan said blankly. He knew he wasn’t good with social interactions even with his own family, but he knew that he had to be there with his sister. Words never came out right, regardless of whether he knew what he wanted to say or not, but any sane person could tell that Neveah was sad; very sad. And he knew he had to do something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neveah creaked the door open slightly, just enough for Evan to see her, mascara streaked in smudgy black marks down her cheek, her eyes bloodshot. She was crying, and properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped back slightly, and he decided that this was his queue to go in, which he did. He grabbed the handle, and stepped into the room, getting a proper look at her. She was curled up on her bed, back against the wall and head rested on her knees. Her hair was uncharacteristically tangled, and lacked its usual shine. Her uniform was crumpled up from her position. Neveah looked terrible. Even so, he couldn't find it in him to resent Lilith- if he'd been in the same situation, he'd have done the same, or worse- not that he'd ever end up like that, in a state of lovestruck shock and uncertainty despite prior the obvious pining. As ace and aro, his relationships were purely platonic, and nothing more. But that didn't seem to stop people from trying to charm him anyway, as annoying as he found it. But social anxiety is cruel, and even he, the top scoring student out of both schools, was powerless at it's crutches to have a normal conversation with them. Hence why he not only still had crowds of people following after him, but also continued to awkwardly keep to himself or awkwardly stay around his sister. But enough of him complaining. He had a job to do as the older brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evan sat next to his Neveah, the sun shining through the small window behind them. He had comforted her before, when they were just kids, and she'd not had so much confidence.  Actually, he could tell that the confidence even now was a mask, and that even if she could ignore some mean comments, she thrived off compliments and broke when she thought someone close to her didn't like her. Like now, for instance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But back on subject, he knew she didn't want to be prompted into talking. Evan would just let her cry, and cuddle up to him, and then tell him what happened. Because she just needed to take things in her own time. And he'd just do what he felt was the right thing for any big brother, and let her. She didn't mind his minimal talking, either. It was familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>And that's what happened. He let her take her time, as she cried, and cried, and then cried some more. He wasn't sure how long they were there, but it was long enough for their free period to start. When Lilith, Tamara and Samira came back, with Neveah still too sad to notice the door open slightly, Evan just shook his head slightly at the other girls. He couldn't risk them interrupting her, especially</span> <span>Lilith.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm pathetic, aren't I?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh!?" Evan wasn't expecting that to be the first thing she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at me, crying here. Crying for ages. I'm not a good Never am I?" She spat out the words, laced with venom and blame at herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Veah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't call me that." Oh, right. Lilith had started the nickname, hadn't she. Stupid of him to use it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neveah…" He said, softer this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you gonna answer me, or what?!" She raised her voice. He'd never seen her so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. Evan was shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- Neveah, I'm sorry," He managed to choke out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What for? You didn't do anything. It's my fault, and you know it,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's not," Evan couldn't think of anything else to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me the truth!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed weakly, despite there being nothing funny about it, "I'm an awful liar, Neveah. It's not your fault"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, collapsing into his arms as they hugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not your fault," He said again, "Now, do you want to go down and eat looking like that, or what? There's an hour 'till lunch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evan helped her untangle her hair and tie it back into two french braids, like the kind he used to do for her back when they were younger. Neveah wiped off the ruined make-up, and re-applied a simple amount, vividly aware of the limited time. She managed to smooth out her uniform, now somewhat neater. By the time the hour was up, it was hard to tell if she'd ever been crying at all.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry avout my no-longer existent upload schedule. That is all,</p><p>~Cinnamon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Neveah</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She stared at the ceiling not looking at anything in particular. She missed waking up to spinach pancakes and her father’s obsession with his Froggy PJ’s. She wished that everything could go back to normal, before her confession, before school, even, but it couldn't. All she wanted now was to see her parents. She slowly got off of her bed and looked under the bed. Her hand reached under, trying to find that she'd earlier discarded out of embarrassment, one last desperate attempt at finding familiarity: there, stuffed in the corner, where the hand-made PJs that her father made her before she went to school, a replica of his own. Neveah hugged the pj tight and cradled it, her fingers tracing over the little frog designs that covered it. Tears streamed from her eyes as she rocked back and forth. Lilith didn’t like her the way Neveah liked her and there was no point in life when her best friend ignored her. </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she could feel the pj’s slip out of her hands, Neveah tried to grab her father’s design, but it was levitating in the air. Neveah rubbed her eyes to see if what she saw was true. It was. Lilith, Tamara, Samaira were all sleeping peacefully in their bed. The Froggy Pj’s started to slip under the door frame. Quietly, Neveah opened the door and followed the levitating PJ’s, it was the only thing left that reminded her of her parents. The cold ground tickled the soles of her feet.  Her warm breath making puffs of air in front of her, the only comfort around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The PJ’s slipped under the abandoned classroom, known to be haunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that a foolish boy about our age went into that classroom and never came back? When the teachers opened the door they found him hanging dead with a noose around his neck. No one has gone to that place since then.” Constance had told the classroom her cold endless eyes shattering any idea of going into that classroom.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Neveah murmured under her breath. She stared at the door frame, her lips trembling. She grabbed one of Samaira’s knife’s that Samaria had given her for a 'welcome to our dormitory, feel free to kill stuff with this present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neveah grabbed the cold door knob, her hands shaking vigorously. She cracked open the door slightly to see nothing, wider to see nothing but her father’s Froggy Pj’s lying on the floor. She ran towards the PJ’s and hugged it tightly, only to hear a slam behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neveah swiveled around to see the door shut tight and locked. Next to the door was a shadowy figure with bright violet eyes. Neveah bolted to her feet and clutched her knife. Her eyes wide waiting for death to show itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh.. Neveah. Is that right?” The shadowy figure floated towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold sweat filled Neveah’s body, “Come closer and I’ll kill you.” She scowled, trying her best to disguise her fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh. Fiery spirit. Feisty one aren’t you.” It came closer to her as Neveah lunged towards it, but the knife went straight through the body. Neveah gasped and moved backwards into the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone! Let me g-” Her voice was stopped and her body stopped moving. She attempted to move her arm, but it wouldn’t move and a sharp pain came wherever she tried to move her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So beautiful.” The shadow stood next to her, brushing it’s fingers against her neck. “And to answer your question, I’m not the ghost that killed the little boy. I’m someone very different.” The man trailed his fingers down Neveah’s back. His cold touch tickled her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an old &lt;i&gt; friend &lt;/i&gt; of your parents," He sneered, "Your mother actually took a fancy to me, I think. She never admitted it, but I could tell by the way she glanced at me and how when I looked back she blushed. You look a lot like your mother.” He twisted strands of Neveah’s hair. “Blond like your mother. Pointed chin like your father.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neveah’s eyes were wide and were brimmed with fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will let you move, on one condition. You must not scream or leave. It’s hopeless since I’ve locked the door and I could kill you in a second.” He snapped his fingers and Neveah’s body collapsed onto the floor. She stood up her legs shaking as she laid back on the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you most desire.” He said turning his back on Neveah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-at is it?” Neveah stumbled to ask. She gripped the knife, as questions swarmed in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love.” He turned back at her, his violet eyes staring at hers. “You have love from your family, but that isn’t enough for you. Is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neveah’s mind wandered Lilith, she cringed at the thought of their few moments of bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith? Isn’t that her name. Foul beast she is.” The man crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about her like that! She’s my friend. You know nothing about her.” Neveah scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow, “The same <em>f</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>riend </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s been ghosting you ever since you kissed? The same <em>f</em></span>
  <em>
    <span><em>riend</em> </span>
  </em>
  <span>that is embarrassed that she even talked to you? The same </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>that won’t even look you in the eye anymore. What a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>she is.” Neveah opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She sighed. Neveah knew he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t understand why you would love her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neveah scowled again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too beautiful for her.” He whispered with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Neveah responded in a hush tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t see fully who he was, but she could see his gestures like a smirk or a wave of a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you, yet.” He whispered into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neveah crossed her arms in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can fulfill your dream of love. I can help you find the one.” He’s eyes stared at Neveah’s daringly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how can you do that? How can I trust you?” Neveah asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know my talent before I was a ghost, was useless especially as a Never. I could find one’s true love. Would you like to see yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neveah was about to shake her head as she realized that she could find the girl or boy and her fairytale can be complete, she could have a Happily Ever After. Neveah nodded her head desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadow raised his hands and as black smoke rose above him. Neveah held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look.” His voice whispered in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly opened her eyes to see an image of a black shadow. Her eyebrows furrowed. The man noticed and he raised his hand. The image of the shadow mirrored his movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neveah stumbled backwards as she gasped for breath, “You're my Happily Ever After?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadow’s violet eyes softened as he came closer to Neveah and his shadow touched her cheek. “Hello Love,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neveah’s eyes watered and her heart pounded harder. Her dream of finding her Happily Ever After had come true, it was with him. Not Lilith, not anyone else, just him. Neveah shook her head as the sudden realization hit her, “But you’re dead. How am I supposed to be with you when you're-” She gestured to his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned as she could see his bright violet eyes water. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Look-” Neveah started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’ve been with you for about 2 minutes, but I-I-” He stuttered as she could imagine his blushing bright pink. “I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Neveah, you’re so beautiful, but I know you don’t want to be with me, because I look like this.” He gestured to his body as he chuckled softly, choking up tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You’ve got it all wrong.” Neveah looked up at his figure. “I’ll do anything to bring you back, mom and dad said something about being able to bring back the dead. I know I can do it, I’ll do anything for you. I’ll go any measures-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows as she could see him smile gently, “You’ll do that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Love.” Neveah came closer to his chest as she looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But one thing though.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything.” She responded hushly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get back at Lilith. That moron.” His jaw tightened as he playfully scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neveah giggled, “I would love to. I’ll go to the library tomorrow and we will get you back on this earth with me, forever.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>°•°•°•°•°•°</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Lilith</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that's why that classroom is of limits," Constance said, in her signature monotone, finishing her tale. Lilith wasn't really sure what she had been saying. She'd zoned out right around the part where the girl had told them that she and Nyx had done another prank- which was right at the beginning. But it was hard to concentrate when they were spending their free period in the common room, the very same space her (ex) best friend was in as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith couldn't help herself from looking in Neveah's direction. A tiny noise of surprise escaped her as she saw what an absolute mess she was. Worse than the first few days after the thing happened. The thing Lilith refused to talk about. Her makeup was less precise than usual, slightly wonky, even. Her skin lacked it's usual warm glow, and her eyes were glassy and unatentative. And was she… shaking? It was almost as if she'd seen a ghost! Not like that would ever happen, of course- no matter how many stupid ghost stories Keres would tell, they didn't exist. Plus, she didn't look upset or anything, just dazed and in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith turned her attention back on Neveah. Perhaps the most shocking, guilt inducing part of it was the twin braids that swung about at her waist. Twin braids she'd last seen when she was ten, and Neveah nine, the day Lilith had cut her hair to just past her chin- prompting Neveah to experiment around a bit with her own hair. Seeing the braids now was like a swirling torrent of nostalgia, reminding her of the friendship she'd ruined by running away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Lilith? You there?" Kendric, who was also listening to Constance and Nyx's escapades, asked. He shared a look with Nyx- something that Lilith would have noticed the two doing more often had she not had her own friendships and relationships to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keres took over from his twin, worried, and slightly exasperated. "I understand that you're going through…" he glanced over at Neveah, unsure of how to phrase it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trouble in paradise, eh?" Nyx muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You might be there soon enough," Constance added quietly, discreetly motioning at Kendric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keres rolled his eyes, and continued, "... Some stuff with Neveah right now, but maybe you should just have a straight conversation with her, and us, for that matter. We can't do much if we don't know what's going on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constance, without missing a beat, replied, "We both know there's only two people here that can have a straight conversation," in her same, flat, tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyx giggled, Keres rolled his eyes, and Kendric turned back to Lilith- who was now not really paying attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she was back facing Neveah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Lilith," Kendric tried to catch her attention, but failed. She was just gazing over, all attention fixed on one girl. Nothing seemed to break her trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was, until Keres, who was more impatient than the other three, couldn't take it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Snap out of it!" He was practically shouting. "I've had enough of this! When are you actually going to start acting like a Never? Aren't you supposed to be one of the top Nevers? Because I've had enough this,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shell-shocked, Lilith turned to him, eyes wide. What was he saying? Did she really need to stop? Her thoughts were cut short as a boy approached them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, could you maybe keep it down a bit? I was trying to study, and I was just a little distracted," A voice interrupted. It was relatively high and sweet sounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keres scowled, and twisted round, his mouth open in preparation for the fountain of curses that were about to spew out. But none came, just a sharp, surprised inhale, and then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Um, hey, Remy. I, uh, I'm… sorry…?" The last word sounded foreign to him, and his friends were in just as much shock until Constance realised what was going on, and a wicked grin spread across her face as Keres continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, um, okay, we'll keep it down…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say, Remy, was it?" Keres tensed as he realised who was talking. this could not be good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah?" The boy stuttered slightly, slightly intimidated by the look of pure mischief on Constance's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure Keres would just <em>love</em> to hang out with you more, isn't that right, Keres?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at her, and Nyx too, after she added,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure he just absolutely adores spending time with you,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oblivious, Remy just smiled, "Okay, let's hang out more! If you want to, Keres?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, Keres nodded slightly, a murderous look on his face as Remy walked away. His face was bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith wasn't sure what to do. All around her were people falling in love, and here she was. Should she keep her feelings to herself? She didn't want to bring others down with her. Maybe she should just stop complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last glance over at Neveah, she turned away, a tight feeling in her chest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For this we one split it so that Gwen wrote Neveah's part and I wrote Lilith's part, giving us both completely different atmospheres to purvey. There was little to no notes for Lilith's part so I had fun incorperating our side Never characters to establish their stories.</p><p>We've also now caught up to date on here with the original posting on the SGE website so updates will slow down signifcantly.</p><p>That's all for now guys,</p><p>~Cin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leo makes a big discovery, and Evan struggles to get through to his friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><b>Leo</b> <b></b></p><p>Leo sighed softly as trudged up the School Master’s tower.</p><p>“Leo! Come on sweet pea!” Lilac called from above the spiraling staircase her blond hair trailing behind her. Leo rolled his eyes, though Lilac had crystal blue eyes and shiny blond hair, he had no attraction to her whatsoever. <em>She’s just dumb </em>, Leo thought, <em>thinks that even if it’s just one time, if anyone’s nice to her it’s love. She’s just too annoying to tolerate. </em>Lilac and Leo were both held the worst grades in school, so for punishment they had detention with the teacher watching the storian that night.</p><p>“It will be your punishment until you straighten yourself up. I know you can do it, Leo! I know you can.” Professor Milicent’s sweat voice ringed in his head.</p><p>Leo looked up at Lilac who had her hands on her hips and opened her mouth, “For a prince, you are sure very slow. I mean, I even beat you to the top of the School Master’s tower! I know that-”</p><p>“Shut up Lilac, can you just be quiet for a couple of seconds. I only want to think for now!” Leo scowled as he walked past Lilac. Lilac smiled and squeaked, “Of course, baby!”</p><p>Leo wasn’t the typical prince that you would see in a fairy tale. Sure, he was handsome, but not the typical kind handsome that you would see for the king of Camelot. Bad grades, scrawny, unable to abide by any sort of rules, just to name a few, were some traits that you shouldn’t see for a king. And… no.</p><p>Professor Uma was already waiting for them at the top of the staircase. “Hello! Both of you! Leo, you look fabulous tonight and Lilac you almost made me fall over with the beautiful makeup. You’ve done well!” She smiled. “Well, I’ll be back. I need to powder my nose.” Uma was already running out of the room.</p><p>Leo turned around to see Lilac laying on the soft lush pink bed. The furniture and decoration would not budge since Sophie’s magic was too strong. Lilac patted the bed beside her, “You know Leo my friend, Naomi, absolutely LOVES you and all, but we don’t have to tell her if we-”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Lilac’s face brightened, “Not.” Leo finished.</p><p>“But the Professor isn’t here. She’s looking to use the restroom.”</p><p>“No!” Leo shouted.</p><p>Her face dimmed and then brightened once again, “Well when you’re ready I’ll be sleeping here.”</p><p>Lilac turned her back on Leo and then instantly started snoring softly.<br/>Leo rolled his eyes and pulled up a small glass chair in front of the storian, which levitated slightly over the sky blue table. He stared at the blue table, reminding him of his true love who he lost to the soon to be king of Joint Jolly. Slowly, tears streamed down his cheek quietly only small hiccups came from his mouth. She was for him not Finn, but he couldn’t get the love of his life. Gwen. Sweet Gwen with brilliant blue eyes.</p><p>“Leo?” A voice said behind him. He wiped his tears and stood up to see who it was.</p><p>“Yes Professor Uma?” Leo croaked as he strained a smile.</p><p>“Child, you don’t need to hide anything from me, what’s on your mind?” Uma asked as she touched his shoulder.</p><p>“Nothing. Nothing at all.” The lieslipped out of his mouth easily. Professor Millicent was like his older cousin, but Uma was still a stranger to him.</p><p>“Okay.” Uma sighed. “If you say so. I’ll watch over the Storian, you can take a rest. You’re supposed to do homework or watch the Storian, but today is special. And don’t tell your teachers.”</p><p>Leo smiled softly, nodded, and curled up in a ball on the pull out couch. He closed his eyes slowly and started to drift off to another world when all of a sudden he heard Professor Uma scream. Leo jolted up quickly and pulled out Excalibur though he was terrible at sword play it was better than his fists.</p><p>“What is it Professor?!” Leo yelled as he heard scratching noises coming from where Uma stood.</p><p>“Oh my goodness. Leo, STAY WHERE YOU ARE! Do not move!” Professor Uma said, trying to hide her fear. She dashed out of the door once more and whistled as a styph picked the professor up and flew her to Good’s tower. Leo made sure once more that no professor’s were near and approached the scratching. Leo stumbled backwards as he saw the storian scribbling the first page.</p><p>“<em>There were once 4 childhood friends. Three Evil, One Good.</em>” The Storian drew 4 familiar faces. Leo, Neveah, Lilith, and Evan.</p><p>“No. I must be dreaming!” Leo whispered as he pinched himself, until he realized that this was no dream, this was happening now.<br/>The Storian flipped the page and started drawing Finn and Leo’s battle at the Welcoming, then curly haired Naomi catching Leo’s flower. It showed The dark haired girl interrupted Leo, and as He was rejected. But one particular scene stood out, the one he didn’t know about. Neveah and Lilith at the Babbling Brook. His eyes widened as he realised how much he’d been neglecting his friends and what had happened. Then, another scene after that made him stop breathing momentarily. Neveah was speaking to a… thing. A shadowy figure, with mysterious purple eyes holding an indecipherable expression.<br/>He scanned the page, slowly drinking in the inky, cursive letters. Neveah was blinded by her broken heart. Blinded by her feeling of betrayal. He knew that feeling too well, because of… because of Gwen.</p><p>Should he confront her? She needed help, right? What should he do?<br/>His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps frantically rushing up the stairs. Uma was back with the rest of the faculty.</p><p>He quietly retraced his steps, making sure he was exactly as he had been before Uma left. He couldn’t afford to get into anymore trouble.</p><p>Dean Millicent was first through the door, and at the sight of Leo, a shell-shocked expression on his face that he’d been unable to hide knowing that he was in a fairy-tale with his childhood friends and that they were all in imminent danger, and Lilac, in deep slumber, blissfully unaware of what had just happened- though Leo didn’t know that, because she woke instantly to her name.<br/>“Leo, Lilac, go back to your rooms. Now. And please keep this quiet,”</p><p>
  <b>°•°•°•°•°•°</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Evan</b>
</p><p>Evan wasn’t quite sure what in Nevermore was up with his childhood friends. Never in the years he’d known them had they acted like this. And he’d known them a <em>long </em>time.</p><p>He gazed at his cousin, Lilith, who stared blankly at where Neveah sat. Lilith’s friends waved their hands in front of her, but she couldn’t snap out of it. Her eyes had a foggy tint to them as if she were lost in another world. Neveah on the other hand sat criss cross on the soft grass with boys and girls, Never and Ever, flirting and at loss at her beauty. Though Neveah seemed to look the same, as any day, her small acts and gestures were different.</p><p>Evan shook his head <em>No it’s just in my head, she had recovered from the kiss at the pond. Look at her! </em>He saw Neveah smile, give a small laugh, and touch a Everboy’s thigh gently, but in further investigation and magnifying every movement, his sister was acting strange and completely opposite than a normal day.</p><p>Neveah’s hand was shaking slightly and when she touched the Everyboy’s thigh, the boy shivered. Not with excitement and a jolt of love, but because of her cold touch. Though his sister was an Never, she had always had a warm, inviting feel to her touch. When she had smiled, Evan could see a fleck of red lipstick in her tooth, only visible from a certain angle. At first he’d thought he’d just been seeing things, this was Neveah of course, queen of cosmetics. But sure enough, there it was. Neveah had always been very careful and precise of her lipstick.</p><p>The major difference was her hair. Her sandy blond hair had a dull tint to it, not the usual shiny gleam that it always had. She supposedly achieved the gleam by her precise sleep schedule; she’d go on about how important it was all time. Had she not been sleeping? Her eyes, like Lilith’s, had a misty far away look in them. No makeup could cover the dark smudge-like circles below her eyes. He could see that Neveah had attempted to cover it up with layers of makeup, but a purple, thin circle still surrounded her foggy eyes. <em>She’s not okay at all </em>Evan had attempted to talk to her, but everytime Neveah gave him a small smile, laughed, and touched Evan’s shoulder and said, “Oh Evan. I’m more than okay! I mean look at me. I’m back on track, plus I’ve been seeing someone.” She would give him her signature wink.<br/><em>Maybe she’s seeing someone at night? </em>Evan thought, but no. Sleep was a very important thing for Neveah and when she was in a relationship, she made sure EVERY SINGLE PERSON knew. For instance, a year before they arrived at the School For Good and Evil she had met a boy in their neighborhood and they started to see each other more and more. They would hold hands in front of everyone, kiss each other in broad daylight where everyone could see, talk about each other CONSTANTLY, and Neveah made sure that everyone in the school knew he was taken and made sure EVERY SINGLE student knew. During that year, Evan overheard Neveah’s boyfriend at the window cell telling her to go to his house, but she declined and said, “Sleeps important, babe. I’ll make you look bad.” Her boyfriend gave up and Neveah kissed him passionately before he left. Evan felt disturbed that her sister would kiss in front of him, though he was sleeping, it was still disturbing. But after a while, Neveah saw that he only dated her because of her looks and fame. His sister had been in a bad place for a couple days, but jumped right back to her feet and moved on like nothing happened. Any talk of her ex-boyfriend would lead to a scowl and a bad mood for days.</p><p>His eyes scanned the clearing and saw Lilith get up and head towards Evil’s tower. Her foggy eyes seemed to wander on their own.</p><p>This was his chance to talk to Lilith and get Neveah and Lilith back together. They don’t have to be girlfriends, but being at least civil would be nice.</p><p>The noise of footsteps on the soft penteful grass coming towards him shook him out of his thoughts. Evan looked down to see an Ever girl slowly approach him.</p><p>He ran away from her, as he didn’t want another fangirl in his little fan club. The girl’s struck face widened, as she walked back to her friends in disbelief. Evan could see that he had just broken her heart, as she whipped away tears.</p><p>Evan ran towards the other side of the clearing and wanted to get away from it all. All of the non stop talking of Ever and Never girls and boys and dreamt of some peace and quiet. He shook his head, trying to physically move his thoughts away. He needed a mission to accomplish, saving Lilith and Neveah’s friendship. He pumped his legs further and jumped over squealing students. He quickly approached Lilith’s friend group and scooped Lilith up like a puppy and ran into the forest.</p><p>Her eyes looked around as she started flailing around and screaming, “Put me down! Put me down!”</p><p>Evan obade and put Lilith gently to the ground.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?” Lilith yelled brushing off dust on her robe. They started hearing murmures coming from the lunch area. Lilith looked side to side, making sure no one was there and whispered angrily,</p><p>“You made yourself look like a fool.”<br/>Evan shrugged as he looked back over his shoulders. Lilith scowled and shook her head as she tried to walk back to the clearing. Normally Evan would have let her go and accepted his fate, but instead he scooped Lilith up and placed her in front of him once more. He would get them back together.</p><p>“What do you want Evan?” Lilith crossed her arms as she leaned back against the tree. Her eyes shot knives at him. Evan understood that she was angry and clearly upset with him.<br/>“You and Neveah, not talking.” He croaked out words. Words didn’t come easily to him, never had and never will. Words were hard.<br/>Lilith scowled, “And since when was this <em>your </em>business?”<br/>“I-”<br/>He stumbled over his words, her glare deepening.<br/>“If she has something to say to me, ehe can come and say it herself.”<br/>“No! It’s, uh, it’s not that”<br/>“The what is it?”<br/>“Uhm…,”<br/>“Well?”<br/>Silence.<br/>“That’s what I thought,”<br/>She didn’t bother waiting to see his reaction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one has taken so long to wrote and post! Things have been a little busy lately, and my status as master procrastinator did not help at all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p><p>~Cin/Fii</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Gwen and I have been working on this fic for almost three months now, so I was excited when she agreed to the idea of also posting this here! I love writing, and sharing it with people is something I really enjoy- it's crazy to think that people could read this, and even enjoy it. I have become emotionally invested with almost each and everyone of our original characters, and I hope that our writing is good enough to portray then as we see them. </p><p>Sorry about this long, sentimental speech. I just wanted to express how much this story means to me (spoiler: a lot) and say thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read  it, on here or not. The end notes won't always be so long, or at least, I'll do my best to keep them short and sweet.</p><p>~BlazingCinnamon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>